


Contacts

by Spiral_Downwards



Series: Just because you can choose your friends doesn't mean you have to be picky [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Peter is not amused, Peter-centric, Stiles is a Little Shit, Stiles is amused, Stiles may be a little shit, Who Am I Kidding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiral_Downwards/pseuds/Spiral_Downwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter begins to realize that Stiles may in fact be better connected than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has been waiting for an update to this series, sincerely sorry for the long wait. It has been a rough semester. The delay was also made worse by me being an idiot who really needs to remember not to rely on auto-save when using Word.
> 
> Expect more in this series soon.

Peter Hale had many things that he prided about himself. He was devilishly handsome, charming, brilliant, and an excellent alpha (no matter what Scott or Derek said about his leadership skills). He had contacts, both supernatural and otherwise, in nearly every major city in the continental U.S. He was the pack’s self-appointed go-to guy when it came to the grittier side of handling pack business. In fact, it was possibly the only perk of not being the alpha that Peter acknowledged. He could settle, at least for now, being the one in the shadows pulling strings and making people disappear.

Considering this, it is understandable that Peter was more than a little disgruntled the first time Stiles managed to trump Peter’s myriad of questionable contacts with one of his own. Still, no matter how distasteful the situation might have been, anything can happen once. And after pondering over it for a minute with a scowl marring his face, Peter was content to let the incident meander towards the back of his mind. He didn’t forget about the incident, because that was simply not Peter’s way. He never forgot about anything. That specific little quirk had kept him alive many a time.

The fourth time Peter found his infinite list of contacts made useless by Stiles own list, Peter was decidedly more disturbed. Stiles had beaten him out of finding a forger. There was no one in a 300 mile radius who knew a better forger than Peter. Yet, somehow thirty minutes later, there was Stiles and some guy claiming to be a forger who Peter had never met before. As Peter watched, the man took out his supplies and began fabricating documents at a speed that put his own resident forger to shame. Peter edged his way closer to the table the guy was working at.

He’d be content, he could let this go. Maybe Stiles had procured a forger before he could, and maybe the man could crank out work at an impressive speed. But speed did not denote quality. Peter was sure that the work on that table would be embarrassingly sloppy. He would mock Stiles for his inferior contact and take pleasure in the world righting itself. After all, who in Beacon Hills could possibly be better connected than Peter Hale?

Reassured with his own thoughts, Peter gave up edging to saunter up to the work table. He was Peter Hale. No one had better contacts than him. He glanced down at the man’s work and parted his lips. Scathing remark dancing on the tip of his tongue, and he promptly choked on it.

God damnit.

Peter felt his lips purse as his eyes narrowed in on the immaculate work. He glanced up only to catch Stiles smirking at him with an all too knowing expression on his face.

The smug little brat.

***

Peter sulked for the rest of the evening until the horrid little man with the ridiculously good forging skills left. There was no way someone that good at their job should have existed. He looked at Stiles irritably as the boy sat down beside him and gave him a cheeky grin.

“Just for the record, Peter, the forger that I normally would have called was out of the country, so I had to settle for Blake’s substandard work.”


End file.
